User talk:Onajaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metal Collector page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exiton (Talk) 16:30, 14 June 2011 :I am not regularly on IRC, best to use talk pages on the wiki. If you have a suggestion for helping to organize the wiki leave a message on the community talk page Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal. Also you should allays leave your comments with a signature at the end so I don't have to check my pages revision history so know who left me a message. You do that with 4 tildes like this ~~~~. Right now is a major adding information stage. You will see that i extracted data from the game files and all that needs to be entered into appropriate pages. That can be found here I suggest picking a topic and start entering data. We could use information on all the different research branches added to the wiki, the blank pages are there ready to be filled. If you decide to use a table check out the format on the Metal Collector page. In addition to the table format there are some useful templates to make the article look nice. You could use the template to format research times and the template for costs. 02:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories We need to set up some official categories on the wiki. Please go to this discussion page. Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal Arkatekt Inquiry: How do I remove the "View photo details" link under the pictures?(reference: Commander card Motima skill template.) ~Arkatekt Acknowledgement: *bows* Thank you. (I checked the history to see the specifics(removing "|thumb"from the img file.) Arkatekt 01:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data Looks like they JUST released a new update, can you upload the latest game data. In it should be the new stats for the Orbital Bases (Thors, AAs, Particle Cannons, etc). Swish008 18:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Another new update, this one has two new commnaders, can you grab the new data and new picres for these commnaders? One day I have to figure out how to do this. Swish008 12:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Commander Nav When you get a chance, fix Bart as he is a Legendary Commander. Also, Sylia should be Sylla in the Nav. Thanks, Swish008 19:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Done might take a min though to propogate to all the pages. : Onajaa (talk) 20:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I forgot to also see if you could add the Common Commander page to the Nav. : Swish008 21:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Design Hey Onajaa, what's up? So, what do you think about making the front page more viauslly based, instead of text based? I like that I can get to most of the pages from it, but I don't know, I always thought it would look nice if it had more general categories instead of the full listing. What do you think? T5309 14:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that whole category tree mode that you were using is pretty neat too. Maybe we can make one that has all of those pages wrapped up in one? T5309 14:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Vaki, New Commander information If you are unaware, there is a new commander in the system now, his name is Miller. Miller is a super commander, and does 200% damage to light armor with a skill called Pulverizer (there is no stat that effects his skill according to the card) S17Vaki 20:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Vaki :Pages made Onajaa (talk) 12:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Onajaa, How are you? I wanted to see if you are able to find any information about the Server merge that is occuring on November 4th, between S1 and S2? I saw something about it on the main page, but I am not able to access the GOII forum at work. Thanks T5309 16:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey sorry for the slow reply , wasn't actually online this morning. Had a bot making the repetitive page changes/checking categorization for me. Didn't see it till tonight but it seems you already have it. Again Sorry Onajaa (talk) 01:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) S15 LEO Hey Onajaa, how are you? I just saw this edit, but I am not familiar with this corp that was added. I play in S15 and I actually haven't heard of them at all. Any ideas? T5309 13:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Which Corp, AXSAIOD, I see now that it was a bad edit by another member. I have now switched it back. :Onajaa (talk) 15:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Player InfoBox Hey you know this template infocorps im wondering if you can make a exact copy of it but player style. so it would be like this Infobox_Player image = your corps logo |logo = your corps logo |name = Yourname |rank = your rank |level = your lvl |server = your server |asof = and the date you did this or edited plz do this for me. --Luckyjr5 22:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Is this sort of what you wanted? :Onajaa (talk) 23:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data Can you grab the latest game data files and upload them to the Game Data page? There are quite a bit of additions. Swish008 19:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Game Data - Collision Chaos Exp Onajaa. can you get us the latest game data files? Swish008 20:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Database Hey mate, can you please, please tell me how you got the database files? I need to find the same thing for another game that I play and this information would be crucial for me to locate. Please. T5309 (talk) 19:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC)